


Im here..?)

by Gingerbreadman17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Magic, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbreadman17/pseuds/Gingerbreadman17
Relationships: Akatsuki (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Akatsuki (Naruto)/Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, pain - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. orphan

> **NarrathorProv** :
> 
> * * *
> 
> Being an orphan was not the most wonderful thing in the world.  
> for multiple reasons living in an orphanage reeked of shit ...  
> but living in an orphanage was better than living on the street ... mainly because of the horrible cold weather of the snowy town 

* * *

Haruki was 7 years old and loved the orphanage garden ...  
Haruki was simply fascinated ... by the scent of apple trees ..., the garden ... of the orphanage really removed all traces of anxiety from his nervous system  
 **"Haruki-kun, are you sure you can harvest the potatoes and tomatoes correctly?"** Asked the head of the orphanage. ... (The woman's hair was a black color like cabon, hazel eyes and skin. Brown. 1.70 tall ... and an hourglass shaped body)  
 **"Of course..**  
 **Natsumi-sama "** you murmured  
the garden had many vegetables and fruits  
The hungry children of the orphanage fed on the vegetables and fruits produced by the garden.

Haruki took a handful of tomatoes, potatoes and carrots by carefully placing them in a basket.  
 **"hurry up boy, it's time to prepare dinner"**

With agile steps, Haruki followed Natsumi to the kitchen of the orphanage.

Haruki cleaned the vegetables and cut them into symmetrical squares.  
.  
Natsumi-sama was the one who prepared the noodle soup with vegetables ...

it really was a good dinner for the 50 children of the snow village orphanage ...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

**the orphanage was quite spacious regarding the rooms, two orphans for each room**

**.Haruki shared a room with an orphan boy of Name Aoi**

"I miss mom .." said Aoi

"Aoi your mother was a kunoichi, right?" Asked Haruki

"if mom was kunoichi."Aoi replied

"Then you know how to use a kunai?" Haruki asked back

"Yes my mother taught me some things about ninja art!" Aoi replied.  
the brown-haired, blue-eyed boy was excited whenever he talked about his parents

"Well they say that shinobi life is hard" muttered Haruki thoughtfully ..

"my mother was a great kunoichi .. she died on a mission. shinobi. like my father" said Aoi

"wow. well .. I hardly knew my mother .. she was not shinobi .." said Haruki  
the boy's emerald green eyes were shadowed by intense sadness

".. sorry for making you sad Haruki ..." said Aoi

"Okay .. everyone in this orphanage is an orphan .., I'm fine believe me" Haruki lied ..  
Haruki lay down on his bed and fell asleep almost instantly ... falling into a deep sleep

"Good night .." Aoi muttered ... also rescuing himself in his own bed ... the little boy rummaged under his pillow and took out a book ... about ninja techniques ... it was good that the orphanage had a library .. .


End file.
